


Play Your Part

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 22:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Request: it’s snowing and cold. negan takes care of Carl who had a tiring day playing his part with rick and the others when in reality, his home is with his lover negan who loves him to death





	Play Your Part

"You should just stop going." Negan laid another blanket on the bed, silently praying that Carl wouldn't make a joke about him going soft. "It's winter. Its a waste to keep driving back and forth and back and forth." He leaned down, kissing Carl, pulling away when the boys cold nose pressed against his cheek. "Plus, you could get stuck out there and freeze." 

"I have to go." Carl rubbed his face, shaking his head. "I won't get broken down and if I do I'll just walk to where ever is closer. You're making this a bigger deal than it needs to be." Carl curled up beneath the blankets, shivering. He had just gotten back, trudging through the snow that had built up. "I ordered Simon to have men shovel the snow away."

"You talked to Simon?" Negan pulled his shirt off, undoing his belt. Carl nodded and Negan sighed. What was the big deal? "I hate how he looks at you. It's like he's checking you out. It's worse than when my wives are around." He tugged his pants off, his books thudding against the floor. He climbed into the bed and opened his arms, waiting for Carl to climb into his chest. "Don't talk to him again. Ask Dwight. He's better. Actually knows how to listen."

"Jealous." Carl teased, pulling Negan into a kiss. "Plus, Simon isn't my type. He wouldn't ever get close to me." Never. .

"Is he not old enough?" Negan laughed when Carl punched his chest. He laid his head back on the pillow. "Just... ask Dwight or something. Or tell me and I will get someone to take care of all the snow." He pulled the covers closer to them. 

"I thought this was my home now." Carl rested his chin on Negans chest. It dug into his ribs. Carl traced patterns on his skin. "I thought I got a say in things. Or are you gonna control me?" Carl rolled his eye. Controlling would never work on Carl. He was too stubborn. 

"People here have more blood on their hands than everyone in Alexandria combined. It's just dangerous. I try to keep the real bad ones out but-" Negan shrugged. "People are good liars. I mean look at you. You pretend to be happy there and love them and-" 

"I am happy there and I do love them. You're my home. But they're my family." Negan pulled away from him causing Carl to sigh. "Look... I love them and I'll still call them on the walkie talkie but I won't go out any more, okay?" Negan always shut down when Carl mentioned loving his family, his dad. It was like competition or something to him.

Negan nodded, rolling over and wrapping his arms around Carl. "Hey.." He kissed his head. "I don't want you getting sick. If we run out of medicine it could turn into something bad-" 

"I survive an apocalypse but I did from a cold." Carl laughed and buried his face in Negans chest. "I'll be fine. You're being weird. Any reason?" 

Negan didn't want to say it outloud. He didn't want to admit that winter was the time Lucille was diagnosed. "No. Just worried. Winters are always bad." He smiled. False but reassuring. 

Carl smiled back, kissing him. Clueless but comforting.


End file.
